It Happened So Fast
by guessesandhunches
Summary: [Gifted] High School AU. In her mind, Soul Evans has always been known as "the Evans boy", but soon he turns to "Soul", and after that, maybe there's something that wasn't there before. (TsuStar is mentioned.) A collection of oneshots for various pairings, though mainly SoMa. Sporadically updated.


**Disclaimer: Nope. Don't own the marvelous manga (or anime for that matter) and it's marvelous storyline.**

* * *

Maka hadn't associated herself with the Evans boy in sixth grade. He was too noisy, rowdy, and he only amplified Black*Star's obnoxious behavior. In seventh grade he got a little better, but the two hung around in a group with Kilik, Ox, Harvar, and some other guys, and they didn't talk much with outsiders. In eighth grade they opened up, and that's when the love letters and popularity flooded in; Maka had no desire to plunge herself into that. He thrived, talking in large groups with the other well known and influential individuals. In high school, Maka decided to take her studies even more seriously, aiming to take first in all her exams that year. Of course Ox proved a worthy opponent, so majority of the time they tied for Evans boy did as little as possible to barely scrape by with a 3.0 to stay in the gifted school with his friends.

In tenth grade, they were paired up as lab partners by Stein; that and Tsubaki and Black*Star went and chose each other out of the blue. Maka realized the Evans boy could be polite. Casual, but still polite. The session ended, and they parted ways, Maka's eyes were opened a little more.

The next day Soul waved, and Maka waved back. They exchanged smiles and grins as they passed in the hall or made eye contact in the cafeteria. Over the weeks, (and after Ox and Harvar left to eat with Kim and Jackie) he and Black*Star broke off from the group as a whole, at least at lunch, and they sat with her and Tsubaki. He stopped being just "the Evans boy" in Maka's mind. He became "Soul".

By eleventh grade, he was walking up and over to her in homeroom and in classes. Sometimes he sat next to her and Tsubaki, Black*Star always close by. Maka finally decided they were familiar enough with each other that she could Maka-chop him. Soul always howled, but he never got angry or protested further than that of the level of teasing. When they got back their tests, Maka didn't Maka-chop Soul as much for cutting it so close. Over the course of his year, his grades were improving, and his GPA climbed to a 3.6.

More professions of love were made, but Soul never ended up accepting any of them. Maka always wondered why, but she came to the realization that maybe he wasn't looking for a girlfriend. A small bubble of respect and gladness formed in her. Perhaps he wasn't a playboy like she'd deemed him to be as he so readily soaked up the girls' attention like a sponge when they were kids.

These days continued all throughout that summer. As Maka's familiarity grew with him, so did her openness, and one night out on a walk, Soul found her in distress. It took some time and a cup of coffee, but she was able to tell him about her father. He listened quietly, soft in his response. His words revealed much thought, and for the longest time she didn't admit it was maturity. Soon after, he told her about his family, too, when she spied him walking down the street after night classes. With each passing day, a warm feeling stirred in Maka. She began to enjoy Soul's company, and that joy eventually evolved into a seeking. She let him drag her to basketball games with Liz, Patty, Kid, Black*Star, and Tsubaki. While she read, Maka let him play with her hair in Study Hall.

Senior year arrived, and Maka had noticed a change in Soul. When she'd glance around to find his face, she'd find him with their eyes meeting. She'd quickly avert her gaze and then walk over. Sometimes he would be the one to walk over. Some days she'd stare dangerously long; long enough for Black*Star to say something. Soul made a curt, humorous, or witty remark as he walked over; anything to take the spotlight off of Maka. Maka still couldn't help but wonder why Soul didn't talk as much about himself and asked her more questions. He didn't smile gleefully and with his childish grin as often; he'd smile warmly, softly—almost vulnerable.

At the end of the year a week before graduation, Tsubaki and Black*Star were on cleaning duty together, so Soul and Maka walked home by themselves. They hadn't ever been alone together except for those times Maka shared her story, and Soul shared his. Maka didn't know where Soul lived, but they walked together, so she assumed it was in the same direction. The walk was quiet, and Maka wasn't sure what to do. Ever since he'd stop acting so happy-go-lucky, she wasn't sure how to respond to any of his actions. She stole a glance at Soul; his arms were behind his head, and his nose was turned skyward.

"Maka—" Her gaze whipped to the right, eager to listen to whatever Soul had to say. His face reddened. "What do you think of…" he bit his lower lip. "What do you think of Tsubaki and Black*Star dating?"

Maka was at a loss for words and almost stopped walking. The beating in her heart softened as a heavy feeling settled in her. She wasn't sure what she was expecting, but for some reason, it wasn't Black*Star or Tsubaki. Maka realized it was usually his or Black*Star's antics that kept conversations going or stimulated them, and she'd never felt so helpless to affect a situation in her life. Nevertheless, she tried to gather her thoughts and respond quickly. "Er, I don't think it'd be…surprising." She cut herself short, and when Soul looked over with a look that seemed to expect more, "but I think it'd be good for the two of them. Tsubaki really likes him, and Black*Star doesn't seem to mind her."

Soul smiled and he looked forward again. "He really likes her. Black*Star told her about his dad a month or two after they met." He grinned. "It'd be pretty cool if they ended up married, yeah?"

"Yeah, I guess. If they were happy together, yeah." Maka blurted. It was all happening so fast. She'd never heard of Black*Star thinking about anything but his goals and aims for the future, sometimes his family that didn't exist, but nothing else. Maka bit her lip. In all honesty, she'd rather it be Black*Star than anyone else. She'd known him for nearly all her life, and he was one boy she knew that didn't lie-guilty before proven innocent anyway. He always spoke his mind, even if it was a string of insults. Maka recognized her street, and she indicated she was going to take a right, and Soul nodded and followed. Once they'd passed a few buildings they nearly arrived at Maka's door.

Soul closed his mouth. "Do you think…hypothetically speaking-"

Maka had never heard him use that kind of vocabulary before.

"Hypothetically…do you think it would be possible for us?"

Maka stopped walking, and Soul did the same. They stood facing each other, parallel to the sidewalk with the sunlight at their sides. A fluttering feeling awoke in Maka's chest. A warm fuzziness filled her, and yet felt the heat rush to her cheeks as if she stood in front of a fire. By her sides, her hands shook and she swallowed hard. Her voice came out scratchy. "For…what?"

His lips formed a thin line. "Could you see yourself happy with me? Like..in a house?"

Maka's cheeks colored, and she opened her mouth, but the words couldn't come out. Soul quickly started walking again, two steps ahead, his bangs covering his eyes. He let out a short and lighthearted chuckle, letting loose his childhood grin. "Haha, just joking. It's an uncool question. Especially at our age."

Maka stopped short. With her heartbeat shaking her and the heat of the sun and her red face, her voice was thick, layered with emotions dating back to that day in the lab in tenth grade.

"Yeah. I would."

This time Soul stopped walking, and he turned around. Maka couldn't see his expression because the sun was behind him, but when she squinted, she saw wide eyes and an open mouth. She flushed and looked down. Embarrassment filled her to the brim.

_You fool—you stupid idiot—he was just playing around!_

"Haha, just kidding," she tried to grin and shake it off the way Soul had. What had she been hoping for? "That was uncool of me to answer."

She almost dared look up to expect Soul still standing over there, hopefully convinced, but instead a shadow soon shielded her face, and his lips were in a flat line.

"Are you only kidding around?" Maka shut her mouth, and didn't raise her face. Neither moved. "You don't use words like 'uncool'."

Maka nearly gave a terse retort. "And you don't use words like 'hypothetically'."

She wasn't sure what to expect. She half expected him to cut the conversation and walk away, and she didn't know the other half. Soul exhaled. "You know what, I'll be honest. I wasn't joking. I'd be happy with you."

Maka's eyes shot upward, and Soul's face lay in close proximity. Her eyes scanned his face, darting over his features multiple times to find any traces of lying. His arms were at his sides, and he stared straight into her orbs the entire time. His gaze didn't shift and his position didn't move. He wasn't lying.

"You're serious?" she breathed.

"I'm serious."

He wasn't lying. Maka couldn't believe it. Soul was another boy that didn't lie.

"Anyways," Soul's face colored and he looked around. "Where's your apartment? I need to head home soon, but I wanted to make sure you were alright."

Maka's mouth fell open. Soul looked back over. "Well, where is it?"

Maka lifted a finger and pointed to her left. "My apartment's here."

"Oh," Soul rubbed his neck. "That's good then, I guess I'll get going now."

Maka didn't walk up the steps to the door. "Do you need to make dinner?"

Soul nodded. "I need to run to the grocery store."

Maka shakily walked up the steps to the door, and her hear began thudding again. She wondered if any rational thinking was going on in her head, and after she unlocked the door, she stopped Soul from walking down the street any further. "Would you like to stay for dinner? I just got some food from, er, my dad's…lady friend. I'm also making salad…and other stuff."

Soul seemed genuinely surprised. "Are you serious?"

"I don't lie!" Maka's exclaimed indignantly.

He broke into a childish grin, and a laugh came with it. He followed her up the stairs, and Maka put her bag down and walked into the kitchen. Soul was still outside, but then he walked in, shut the door, and said with a smile, "I'm home."

Maka smiled herself. "Welcome back."


End file.
